hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Inactive Scenario) (Money Hurricane)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active Atlantic hurricane season since 1983, with no storms forming after the month of June. The season produced 5 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The season officially ran from June 1 to November 30, but as demonstrated by Hurricane Alex in January and Tropical Storm Bonnie in May, storms can form at any time of year. The period from June 1 to November 30 is when the majority of storms form throughout the year. The season began nearly 5 months before the official start, with the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex which went on and became a January hurricane, impacting the Azores as a strong tropical storm. The last storm, Tropical Depression Four, outlasted Hurricane Earl and dissipated on July 7. All storms had some effects on land, causing a total of $213 billion in damages (2016 USD) and 7,746 fatalities, making 2016 the costliest and deadliest hurricane season in modern records. Most damages and deaths resulted from Colin and Danielle, which affected large swaths of the Carribean and the United States. No storms were able to form after the month of June due to a record-breaking El Niño in the East Pacific resulting in hostile conditions throughout the basin. Prior to the start of the season, several meteorological centers released predictions on the upcoming season, predicting a near average to slightly above normal hurricane season due to expected La Niña. The La Niña failed to materialize, with the strongest El Niño on record rapidly developing instead in mid-July, inhibiting all development. The El Niño began to quickly diminish in late January of 2017 and dissipated entirely in May, which allowed for a normal 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. Pre-Season Forcasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/08/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:27/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:02/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:05/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:13/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:14/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:C5 text:Danielle (C5) from:17/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:C4 text:Earl (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift: (0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(517,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season began exceptionally early. An extratropical low that had developed over the Bahamas had been traversing the subtropical Atlantic for several days, gradually attaining more subtropical characteristics. On January 12, convect had become organized enough to be considered a subtropical storm, and was designated as Subtropical Storm Alex at 18:00 UTC. The storm attained tropical characteristics strengthened into a hurricane a day later. Alex impacted the Azores and underwent extratropical transition on January 15. The second storm of the season did not develop until May, with the formation of Tropical Storm Bonnie off Southeast coast Storms Hurricane Alex On January 7, the National Hurricane Center noted the potential for an extratropical low about 425 mi (685 km) west-southwest of Bermuda to gain subtropical or tropical characteristics over subsequent days, as it tracked across the central Atlantic. Convection began to coalesce near the center of the low on January 13, leading to the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex about 785 miles (1,260 km) south-southwest of the Azores, at 21:00 UTC. Alex is the first tropical or subtropical storm to form in January since 1978, and only the fourth known tropical or subtropical cyclone formation during the month on record. When Alex became a hurricane at 15:00 UTC on January 14, it marked only the second recorded hurricane formation in January, with the other being Hurricane One in 1938. On January 15, the NHC issued its last advisory on Hurricane Alex, as the system transitioned back into an extratropical cyclone. On January 17, Alex was absorbed by another extratropical cyclone, in the southern Labrador Sea. Taken from Wikipedia. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 24, the NHC began monitoring an area of disturbed weather resultant from the interaction of a weakening cold front and an upper-level trough. A surface area of low pressure formed late the next day, eventually gaining sufficient organization to be declared a tropical depression at 21:00 UTC on May 27. Steered west-northwest within an only marginally conducive environment, the depression slowly intensified into Tropical Storm Bonnie a day later. The continued effects of high wind shear and dry air caused the cyclone's appearance to degenerate early on May 29, and Bonnie weakened back to tropical depression strength less than an hour prior to its landfall just east of Charleston, South Carolina. The depression meandered over South Carolina for over a day before regressing to a remnant low over the northeastern portion of the state at 15:00 UTC on May 30. However, Bonnie regenerated into a tropical depression on June 2. Late the next day, Bonnie re-strengthened back to a tropical storm due to a burst of convection. Bonnie then weakened to a tropical depression on June 4 and then early on June 5, Bonnie finally dissipated into a remnant low. Upon formation, a tropical storm warning was hoisted in South Carolina from the Savannah River to the Little River Inlet. Heavy rains associated with Bonnie led to localized flooding, prompting the South Carolina Highway Patrol to close the southbound lanes of Interstate 95 in Jasper County, South Carolina. Rip currents along the coastline of the Southeast United States led to dozens of water rescues; the body of one 20-year-old man was recovered in Brevard County, Florida, after he drowned, while the body of a 21-year-old man was recovered in New Hanover County, North Carolina, several days after he went missing. In all, Bonnie is estimated to have caused more than $640,000 (2016 USD) in structural damage. Taken from Wikipedia. Hurricane Colin Category 5 Hurricane Colin was an unprecedented early-season Category 5, becoming the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin, stronger than Hurricane Wilma of 2005 in terms of wind speeds and pressure, reaching a peak of 195 MPH and a pressure of 880 mbars. The 3rd named storm, 2nd hurricane, and 1st major hurricane of the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season, Colin formed from a tropical wave in the Central Atlantic on June 3. On June 4, the NHC classified the tropical wave as Invest 93L and immediately placed a 90% chance of formation in the next 48 hours as Invest 93L quickly moved toward the Lesser Antilles. On June 5, satellite estimates showed that Invest 93L has intensified into Tropical Depression Three. On that same day, due to a sudden increase in convection and organization, TD 3 was upgraded to a tropical storm, warranting the name Colin about 100 miles east of Dominica. Colin continued to rapidly intensify due to low wind shear, warm SST's, and an abundant amount of moist air in its vicinity. Colin brought heavy rains and gusty winds to Dominica as a 70 MPH tropical storm, which was still rebuilding from the devastating impacts of Tropical Storm Erika of the previous year. Colin significantly hindered operations but wasn't as nearly as destructive due to good preparation prior to the storm. As the storm moved away from Dominica, Colin intensified into a minimal Category 1 hurricane. On June 6, a ridge of high pressure moved into the Carribean from the Gulf of Mexico, Colin began to curve sharply forward the northwest toward Puerto Rico. Hurricane Warnings were issued for the south-facing shores of the territory. SST's continued to climb to the mid-'90s in the Carribean, the warmest ever recorded in the month of June. As Colin moved over the extremely warm waters, the storm began to rapidly intensify, and at 18:00 UTC June 6, Colin became a category 2 hurricane while approximately 300 miles south-southeast of Puerto Rico. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four was a very erratic yet weak tropical cyclone lasting 24 days, the longest in this season. Low SSTs and wind shear hindered the development of the storm, thus it never got named. Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2016. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season list. This is the same list used in the 2010 season, with the exception of Ian and Tobias, which replaced Igor and Tomas, respectively. Retirement On April 21, 2017, at the 39th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Colin and Danielle from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Connor and Destiny for the 2022 season, respectively. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2016 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Cyclones Category:Money Hurricane